


Couldn't Wait Forever

by orphan_account



Series: Trial seperation [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV Sherlock, Pining Sherlock, Some Fluff, eventual Marylock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Mary kills Magnussen right after shooting Sherlock and calliing the ambulance, and John decides he and Mary need a "trial seperation" and leaves for six months to "figure things out".<br/>Thankfully Sherlock is there to make sure Mary doesn't have to go through this alone. But what will happen if/when John comes back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Break-Up

"So you just killed him?" John asked in disbelief, as he, Mary, and a wounded Sherlock sat in the living room of 221B.  
  
Sherlock rolled his eyes, John had just demoted his wife to a _client_ and now this. He was being beyond ridiculous. Sherlock lived, and he had just explained that Mary had never even _intended_ on killing him and now John was mad at her for killing the most awful man in all of London _It's like he's **looking** for a reason to be pissed with her_ Sherlock thought. _I wouldn't be so judgemental_ he quickly shook that thought out of his head. Mary was his _best friend's wife._  
  
"People like Magnussen _need_ to be killed. That's why there are people like me," Mary explained.  
  
"You were an assassin," John said in disgust, "How did I **not** see that?"  
  
"You _did_ see that," Mary answered, "And you married me." The amount of hope in her voice broke Sherlock's heart. He'd always had feelings for Mary, try as he might to ignore them (for both his sake and John's), and even her shooting him didn't change that. And finding out she had a secret past actually _added_ to them. It made her all the more interesting in his eyes.  
  
He watched in interest as she set a flashdrive reading **A.G.R.A** on the table between her and John. "A.G.R.A?" Sherlock asked, "What's that?"  
  
"Er, My initials," She answered.  
  
_Ah, something to go by,_ Sherlock thought, _So what is it? Amelia? Adrianna? Amanda? No, definitely not Amanda. Anne, maybe?_  
"Everything about who I was is in there," Mary was saying, "If you love me, you won't read it in front of me."  
  
"Why?" John asked.  
  
"Because you won't love me whe you're finished," Mary answered, with tears in her eyes, "And I don't want to watch that happen."  
  
Sherlock watched in mutual anguish with Mary as John, instead of doing what Sherlock would've done (which was hand it back saying he didn't need to know and that he loved her anyway), shoved the flashdrive into his back pocket.  
  
So after Sherlock explained how Mary saved his life, and was admitted back into the hospital, (but not without first reemphasizing that John could _still trust Mary_ ), John showed up in Sherlock's hospital room and announced that he and Mary were taking a "Trial Seperation" and that he was going to stay at a farm house of an old Army friend to "give him some time to think".  
  
Never, in the five years that they'd known each other, had Sherlock been more pissed off with John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	2. Consoling Mary

"Why are you so upset about this?!" John demanded.  
  
Sherlock was practically seeing red, "Because you're abandoning your _pregnant wife._ " Sherlock replied very angrily. _Poor Mary, she must be so heartbroken._  
  
"Who shot you and killed a man!"  
  
John was lucky Sherlock was bedridden at that moment, otherwise he would have smacked him, "Oh yes," Sherlock said sardonically, "Mary killed the most awful man in all of London, you're right, she's a monster. And let's completely forget that she saved me and is carrying your child!"  
  
"If it **is** my child."  
  
"No, you're right, the child's probably Moriarty's."  
  
John shot him an irritated look, "You know, Sherlock, I was expecting you to be on my side. I guess this yet another time you've surprised me," he said before storming out of the room.  
  
"Likewise, John."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A few days later Sherlock woke up to see Mary sitting in a chair next to his bed. "Oh good," She sniffled, wiping her eyes, "You're awake." Sherlock gave her a small smile and asked, "How are you?"  
  
"I'd say alright," Mary answered with a humorless chuckle, "But I know you can tell when I'm fibbing too."  
  
"Yes, I can," Sherlock replied.  
  
"Judging by the fact that you haven't asked me what's wrong, I can assume John already told you." Mary sniffled a bit more.  
  
"Yes," Sherlock replied, painfully watcing her choke back tears, "And I think it was an awful thing for him to do."  
  
"You do?" Mary asked, openly crying by that point, "But I.."  
  
"Saved my life," Sherlock finished for her and then leaned forward and embraced her.  
  
"I knew Jo-hn w-would leave," She sobbed into the shoulder of his hospital gown, "But I-I-I'd hoped he'-d at least stay for the-the baby."  
  
"I know Mary," he whispered softly, "I'm so sorry, and I promise you, no matter what happens between you and John, I will always be here for you and the baby."  
  
_I love you._ He wanted to say it, but he knew she wasn't ready to hear it yet. And She was still married and he knew that she would always stay faithful to John, even if John abandoned her. But for now, he was content to simply have her in his arms, comforting her as she cried.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Mary came by every day for the next three weeks. Her and Sherlock talked, joked, and laughed, until Sherlock was finally released from the hospital. His first destination after informing Mrs. Hudson that he was alright, was Mary's.  
  
"Oh, you're out," Mary greeted him as walked into her living room, "That's wonderful!" He bent down and hugged her.  
  
"It's good to see you again Mary," He said, "And how are you?" _You seem happier, that's good._  
  
"I'm still hurting, but I'm starting to feel better."  
  
"I'm sorry," He replied, "So what were you doing?" Motioning over to her open laptop on the couch, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, I was looking at baby monitors," she said, leading him over it.  
  
"Any in mind?"  
  
"Not yet. We talked about getting one with a camera…" She trailed off. Sherlock knew she was thinking about John again, there was no mistaking the amount of pain and longing in her beautiful features.  
  
"I'd go with that one," he suggested, intentionally changing the subject. (He and Mary made a pact a few days back that they wouldn't talk about John unless Mary was absolutely ready. It was clear she wasn't.)  
  
"Why that one?" she asked.  
  
"Because it has good reviews, it looks sturdy, and-" he stopped short when he noticed her smirking with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Okay," he said, "It's the only one that's not plain white!" (It was yellow.) Mary started giggling. "Seriously!" Sherlock exclaimed, "the rest of them look boring, and this one looks just plain creepy!" He pointed at another one.  
  
Mary laughed even harder, "Alright Sherlock, we'll get the pretty yellow one." She playfully rolled her eyes as Sherlock huffed. They both laughed until Sherlock fell back on the couch and Mary fell down on top of him. They both stopped as they realised their proximety.  
  
Sherlock resisted the urge to lean in and kiss her and instead asked, "How about some tea?"  
  
Mary blushing a bit answered, "Yeah that'd be nice." She got up allowing Sherlock to stand and walk into the kitchen.  
  
As he put the kettle on the stove his phone chimed: _The forbidden fruit does taste the sweetest does it not, Brother-Mine? MH_  
  
Sherlock huffed irritated and replied: _I have no idea what you're referring to. SH_


End file.
